L'Envie d'Aimer
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Un petit Mika X Gaby one-shot...


**L'Envie d'Aimer**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que sa chambre était plongée dans une faible obscurité. Le jour était donc levé. Sa lumière étouffée par les épais rideaux tirés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil vers lequel elle était justement déjà tournée.

10H30! Whouah! La matinée était déjà bien entamée.

Elle entreprit alors de s'étirer tel un chat, afin de mieux se réveiller, mais elle se raidit de stupeur lorsque son bras se heurta à quelque chose de l'autre côté de son lit.

Comment? Il était encore là?

Elle se retourna donc pour constater que son amant était bel et bien toujours couché à côté d'elle. Paisiblement endormi. Ce qui était pour elle vraiment étrange car, à chacun des lendemains des nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensembles depuis le début de leur liaison, elle s'était toujours réveillée seule. Lui, étant à chaque fois, éveillé et parti dès l'aube. Et peut-être même avant. Mais, elle avait aussi conscience qu'il faisait ça pour éviter qu'on les surprenne car, Anges Majeurs ou pas, ils auraient de graves ennuis si cela devait arriver.

Néanmoins, elle était plutôt ravie qu'il soit là.

C'était probablement dû à son léger côté fleur bleue et romantique.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec affection en remarquant à quel point il était différent quant il dormait. Il semblait si paisible. Un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais souffert de sa vie. Ce qui, bien entendu, était très loin d'être le cas.

Michael n'avait fait qu'être, presque tout le temps, affreusement tourmenté depuis sa naissance. À commencer par cette saleté de prophétie, pour laquelle beaucoup lui avait automatiquement attribué le rôle du méchant, lui valant par conséquent d'être considéré et traité comme la peste et le choléra. Sans oublier la trahison de son frère, en passant par celle de Baal, lui meurtrissant le cœur davantage et pour très longtemps.

« **Baal **»

En parlant de cette dernière, Gabriel se demandait ce qu'elle aurait pensé, si elle avait été encore en vie, de savoir qu'elle avait été en quelques sortes le Cupidon de la relation qu'elle entretenait à présent avec Michael.

Cette pensée provoqua un élan de sadisme chez l'Ange de l'Eau qui aurait adoré voir la tête qu'aurait tiré cette chère Baal.

Et quant elle pensait que cette dernière avait préféré Lucifer à Michael, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire: « Non mais! Quelle véritable idiote! » Car, après tout, qu'avait t-elle gagné à suivre cet ange noir? À part se faire tuer par Michael, et ressusciter par l'autre en une garce encore pire qu'avant. Remarque, le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas que son ancien maître sache qu'elle était en vie, tendait à prouver qu'elle était tout de même assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Et Gabriel lui aurait bien volontiers expliqué à quel point elle s'était merveilleusement plantée en choisissant Lucifer; puisque en ayant elle-même préféré le cadet, l'Ange de l'Eau avait pu découvrir celui qui se cachait réellement derrière ce tempérament impulsif et colérique.

Bon! Il n'était pas nécessaire de sortir le complet sur l'être profondément bon au cœur d'or qu'il était; parce que ça, elle l'avait toujours su. Non! Ce qui l'avait surtout interloquée, c'était l'extrême contraste qu'il y avait entre le Michael-Guerrier et le Michael-Amant.

Un véritable dédoublement de personnalité.

Le premier pouvait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus violent, farouche et sans pitié; tandis que le second était tendre, passionné et attentionné. Et le Michael de tous les jours balançait entre les deux. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Gabriel que le vrai était l'Amant. Et que c'était en ça qu'elle voyait l'énorme bourde de Baal. Mais en même temps, elle ne la remercierait probablement jamais assez pour l'avoir rejeté et saigné son cœur à blanc car, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il ne serait sans doute jamais venu vers elle.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après avoir passé une « agréable » journée (réunion prise de tête, conférence, réunion prise de tête, conférence, etc...), elle avait eut la très inattendue surprise de découvrir ce cher Michael complètement avachi dans le canapé de son salon; et dans un état moral et psychologique, non pas plus bas que terre car ça aurait été là un euphémisme, mais disons encore plus bas que le dernier enfer.

À dire vrai, il avait eu tort de croire de s'être auto-désenvouté de Baal en la tuant définitivement. Son souvenir était revenu le hanter au grand galop. Et être privé de Raphaël, à cause du sommeil de ce dernier, l'avait beaucoup plus affecté qu'il n'avait bien voulu le montrer.

Il aurait tout aussi pu aller se confier à Uriel qui aurait pu parfaitement le comprendre à cause d'Alexiel. Mais connaissant Gabriel pleine de bon sens, d'une infinie sagesse et d'excellents conseils, c'était plutôt vers elle qu'il avait préféré se tourner.

Et comme il est bien connu que toute chose en entraîne une autre...

Elle l'avait laissé parler, laissé pleurer sur son épaule, laissé l'embrasser, laissé la toucher, laissé faire d'elle tout ce qu'il avait voulu... Elle lui avait cédé sans la moindre résistance ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé aux autres hommes. Même à Raphaël. Pour quelles raisons? Elle-même les ignoraient, et ne cherchait pas non plus à les connaître. D'ailleurs, elle s'en fichait pas mal car, après tout, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Mais ce dont elle était sûre: c'était qu'elle ne regrettait rien, et qu'elle en était venue à se demander pourquoi leur avait-on conféré la possibilité d'aimer si cela leur était interdit?

C'était là une énigme qu'elle était parfaitement déterminée à résoudre.

Un rêve qui avait probablement été aussi celui d'Anaël.

**FIN**


End file.
